Biasa
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Seharusnya ini adalah acara minum-minum biasa setelah Jiang Cheng gagal dalam perjodohan. Namun, Wei Wuxian memilih untuk membuatnya menjadi tidak 'biasa' dengan bertanya, "Jiang Cheng, apa menurutmu Lan Zhan itu gay?" Yang benar saja! Setelah 14 tahun hidup bersama, menggunakan cincin kawin, dan mengadopsi anak, dia baru mempertanyakannya! Mo Dao Zu Shi, WangXian.


**Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**Warning: Modern! AU, fluff, miss typos, OOC, etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

Percakapan ini dimulai dari sebuah acara minum-minum biasa.

Jiang Cheng ditolak pada acara perjodohan yang dibuat orang tuanya, _seperti biasa_. Menghindari amarah ibunya, dia mengajak Wei Wuxian keluar untuk minum—berhadiah tatapan tajam dari Lan Wangji, _seperti biasa_. Jiang Cheng akan menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol sambil mempertanyakan mengapa perempuan selalu menolak laki-laki baik sepertinya (mengabaikan Wei Wuxian yang bertanya bagaimana bisa Jiang Cheng tidak tahu), _seperti biasa_. Dan jika malam ini mengikuti pola yang _biasa_, saat Jiang Cheng mulai mabuk, Wei Wuxian akan memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tapi sayangnya, malam itu langkah terakhir tidak dilakukan secara _biasa_.

Bukannya memanggil taksi, Wei Wuxian justru melanjutkan minum. Dia sudah minum hampir dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang Jiang Cheng tenggak, namun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera mabuk—atau mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah, hanya saja Jiang Cheng tidak menyadarinya karena dalam keadaan sadar pun, Wei Wuxian bertingkah seperti orang mabuk. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada angin atau hujan, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian.

"Jiang Cheng, apa menurutmu Lan Zhan itu _gay_?"

Jiang Cheng memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Dua orang itu sudah bersama sejak kuliah! Sudah berapa tahun itu? Tiga belas? Empat belas? Mereka tinggal bersama dan membuka sebuah restoran vegetarian yang sepertinya hanya populer di kalangan biksu dan kaum muda yang senang menyiksa diri, bahkan bersama mengasuh seorang anak laki-laki yang kini menginjak usia remaja. Dan Wei Wuxian bertanya apakah Lan Wangji _gay_?!

Yang benar saja! Jiang Cheng akan menghajarnya jika Wei Wuxian mulai bertanya 'Apa aku _gay_?' juga.

Tidak menyadari—atau mungkin mengabaikan—ekspresi kesal Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian kembali bicara. "Tidakkah ini sudah terlalu lama? Aku tahu kami sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Tapi ini sedikit tidak normal, bukan?"

_Tidak ada yang normal dengan menjadi _gay_!_ Jiang Cheng sebenarnya ingin meneriakkan hal itu. Tapi bayangan Jiang Yanli, kakak perempuannya, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa membuat pria itu menelan ludah. Kini dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan arah pada alur pembicaraan yang dibuka Wei Wuxian. "Sudah terlalu lama untuk apa? Tidur seranjang? Pamer kemesraan di tempat umum? Menggunakan cincin kawin di jari manis? Yang mana?" ejeknya.

"Semua!" Wei Wuxian berteriak. Menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Jiang Cheng. Minum alkohol langsung dari botolnya. "Aku tahu ini permainan yang menarik. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak ingin melihat Lan Zhan, yang selalu melakukan segalanya dengan benar, kalah? Tapi jika ini terus berlanjut, aku bisa...," pria itu menghentikan kata-katanya, membiarkannya menggantung di udara.

"Kau bisa apa?" Jiang Cheng bertanya tidak sabar.

Wei Wuxian terlihat gelisah. Hal yang langka karena biasanya pria itu penuh percaya diri dan selalu yakin dia bisa melakukan segalanya dengan benar—meski di banyak waktu, itu terbukti tidak tepat. "Aku bisa serius tergila-gila padanya dan tidak ingin permainan ini selesai."

"Kau memang tergila-gila padanya! Menempel sepanjang waktu tanpa mau dipisahkan. Merayu dan bermanja-manja hingga membuat orang yang melihat merasa malu. Hah, aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada bocah yang kalian asuh karena harus melihatnya tiap hari."

"Itu bagian dari permainan." Wei Wuxian melambaikan tangan pada pelayan, memesan beberapa botol minuman lagi. Tampaknya malam ini bukan hanya Jiang Cheng yang ingin mabuk. "Atau seharusnya, itulah yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak yakin lagi."

Jiang Cheng memandangnya. Kata-kata Wei Wuxian tidak dapat lagi dinalar oleh otaknya. Dia tak yakin apakah dia yang sudah terlalu mabuk hingga gagal mengolah omongan temannya, atau justru Wei Wuxian yang sebenarnya terlalu mabuk hingga perkataannya melantur tidak jelas. Jiang Cheng memijat dahinya perlahan, merasakan kerutan di sana semakin dalam, bertanya, "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak mengerti permainan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Bukankah seharusnya ingatanmu lebih bagus dariku? Bagaimana bisa aku masih mengingatnya sementara kau tidak? Mungkin kau sudah mulai pikun, Jiang Cheng. Kau harus memeriksakan diri secepatnya ke dokter. Mungkin terlalu sering marah membuatmu mengalami penuaan dini."

Jiang Cheng mencengkeram botol bir yang sudah kosong dengan gaya mengancam.

Wei Wuxian meringis, mengangkat tangan. "Oke, oke. Tentu saja permainan yang kumaksud adalah _truth or dare_!"

_Truth or dare_ adalah permainan yang sering mereka lakukan ketika masih duduk di bangku universitas, terinspirasi dari film-film barat yang sering disewa Nie Huaisang. Banyak hal gila yang telah mereka lakukan karena permainan bodoh itu, salah satunya berakhir dengan jenggot Lan Qiren, profesor sastra klasik mereka sekaligus paman Lang Wangji, yang terbakar—secara harfiah. Tapi dia tidak menemukan satu pun kenangan kenakalan masa muda itu yang sesuai dengan ocehan Wei Wuxian. "Ada apa dengan _truth or dare_?"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Padahal kau yang memberikan _dare_ ini pada kami!" protes Wei Wuxian, mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke wajah Jiang Cheng tidak terima.

"Jangan main-main denganku Wei Wuxian! Kalau kau hanya ingin membuatku jengkel, aku tidak akan segan memperkenalkan dahimu pada botol ini!" Sekali lagi dia mengancam, membuat beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan di sana menoleh dengan khawatir. Jiang Cheng tidak memedulikannya. "Ceritakan sedetail mungkin apa yang kau maksud, dan jangan membuatku marah lagi."

"Kau terlalu cepat marah, kau harus belajar sedikit dari Lan Zhan tentang mengatur emosi, dia sangat baik dalam... oke, oke, aku akan menceritakannya dan berhenti mengoceh, jadi letakkan botol itu!"

Setelah Jiang Cheng meletakkan botolnya, baru Wei Wuxian bisa menarik napas lega.

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, tampak sedang menggali memori. "Kurasa itu terjadi di tahun ketiga kita. Saat pesta di malam Natal bersama anak-anak asrama lainnya. Semua orang mabuk—kecuali Lan Zhan tentu saja—dan kita bermain _truth or dare_ seperti orang gila. Membuat tantangan-tantangan yang tidak masuk akal dan berisiko. Kau ingat, Nie Huaisang pernah menggunakan pakaian wanita dan menari di depan Nie Mingjue? Tantangan itu, aku yang memberikannya!"

Jiang Cheng mengingat kejadian itu. Nie Huaisang dengan hanfu berwarna hitam emas dan rambut palsu yang dipinjam—dicuri—dari klub drama, menari dengan membawa kipas bergambar bunga seroja. Wajah Nie Mingjue, kakak laki-laki Nie Huaisang, seketika berubah merah, teriakan marahnya terdengar sampai ke asrama untuk para pengajar.

Jika Jiang Cheng boleh berpendapat, sebenarnya Nie Huaisang saat itu sangat mendekati perempuan tipe idealnya.

Pria muda itu mengangguk. Dia mengingat pesta penuh bencana itu. Tapi tidak banyak. Dia terlalu mabuk malam itu. Dan jika tidak salah ingat, dia mendapat _dare_ untuk memakan masakan buatan Wei Wuxian. Butuh dua hari penuh untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala, tampak tiga hari untuk melenyapkan diare yang menyertai. "Apa aku membuat kalian melakukan tantangan gila?"

"Ya," Wei Wuxian mengonfirmasi. Membuat wajah Jiang Cheng memucat, mempertanyakan hal bodoh apa yang dulu diberikannya sebagai tantangan. "Kau menyuruhku dan Lan Zhan berkencan."

Ada jeda beberapa puluh detik penuh sebelum Jiang Cheng dapat bereaksi, itu pun hanya satu kata, "Huh?"

"Kau membuat kami berkencan," Wei Wuxian mengulang. Minum satu botol penuh dan makan beberapa camilan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu saja aku tidak menerimanya begitu saja. Itu tantangan gila. Bukan hanya karena kami sama-sama laki-laki. Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Lan Zhan sementara kau terus menerus mengatakan jika Lan Zhan membenciku. Aku memang masokis, tapi tidak semasokis itu."

Jiang Cheng merasa dia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berkembang. Dia mengingatnya, setelah malam Natal, dua orang itu memang menempel ke mana-mana bagaikan orang kasmaran. Selama setengah tahun berikutnya, Jiang Cheng mengira jika itu adalah metode baru Wei Wuxian untuk mengganggu Lan Wangji—membuat Nie Huaisang menghela napas panjang dan mengatainya memiliki kepekaan di bawah standar manusia normal. Baru setelah dia memergoki keduanya berciuman di kamar mandi, dia bisa menerimanya (Oke, sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Selama beberapa minggu, Jiang Cheng melempar tantrum dan mengamuk lebih sering dari biasanya. Jiang Yanli berpendapat jika Jiang Cheng hanya cemburu karena sang sahabat akhirnya memiliki kekasih, dia merasa Wei Wuxian direbut darinya—Jiang Cheng tidak setuju. Tapi akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dia bisa menerima hubungan keduanya).

Tapi dia adalah penyebab keduanya bersama? Dan karena sebuah tantangan konyol di permainan konyol? Bahkan dalam mimpi tergilanya pun, dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Jiang Cheng merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kita akhirnya menyepakati satu hal," Wei Wuxian masih melanjutkan ceritanya, mengabaikan Jiang Cheng yang menyangga dahinya dengan satu tangan, tampak seperti kehilangan kesadaran. "_Dare_ itu akan selesai saat salah satu di antara kami mulai jijik dan tidak tahan. Jadi, aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan Lan Zhan, memaksa diri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan. Menyelinap ke ranjangnya di malam hari, menerobos kamar mandi saat dia menggunakannya, menyuapinya saat makan siang, menggandeng tangannya ke mana pun kami pergi, melakukan hal-hal memalukan yang kupikir akan membuatnya muak dan membawaku menjadi pemenang dalam tantangan ini."

Jiang Cheng mendengus, justru dia yang jijik mendengar kelakuan temannya. Mengapa pula dia masih berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak punya malu seperti Wei Wuxian? "Kau? Memaksakan diri? Kulihat kau sangat menikmati hal-hal itu."

"Tidak akan menyangkal," Wei Wuxian meringis. Mengangkat bahu seolah dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Tapi tetap saja itu memalukan. Jika bukan karena urat maluku sudah putus, aku pasti sudah lebih dulu menyerah dalam permainan ini."

Seseorang sepertinya sadar jika mukanya bahkan lebah tebal dari kulit badak. "Dan kalian melanjutkan permainan ini sampai sekarang?"

"Itu memang terdengar sedikit berlebihan untuk sebuah permainan, bukan?"

"_Sedikit_?!" Jiang Cheng mengamuk mendengarnya. Menjitak kepala Wei Wuxian keras-keras atas kebodohan tidak terhingga pria itu. Orang tolol mana yang dulu berani menyebut Wei Wuxian jenius saat mereka masuk kuliah?! Jiang Cheng ingin menghajarnya agar kewarasan orang itu kembali. "Kau tidur dengannya! Jangan menyangkal! Aku tahu. Nie Huaisang sampai pingsan saat kau pulang pagi bersama Lan Wangji dengan leher penuh bekas gigitan. Dan aku sudah ratusan kali melihat kau mengeluhkan sakit pinggang hampir tiap hari selama belasan tahun terakhir! Dan kau masih menganggap hal itu PERMAINAN?!"

Wei Wuxian menjentikkan jarinya, tampak benar-benar puas. "Sudah kuduga! Lan Zhan memang _gay_!"

"Begitu pula kau!"

Wei Wuxian mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Ah, benar juga."

Jiang Cheng benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kesadaran diri sepayah apa yang dimiliki Wei Wuxian? Pria itu yang mengusulkan keponakan Jiang Cheng diberi nama Jin Rulan. Jika itu bukan perwujudan rasa cinta yang meluap-luap, Jiang Cheng tidak tahu lagi harus menyebutnya apa.

Mereka minum beberapa botol lagi setelahnya. Jiang Cheng merasa dia butuh lebih banyak alkohol, bukan cuma untuk melupakan perjodohannya yang berakhir buruk, namun juga untuk melupakan kebodohan masa mudanya yang menjadikan Wei Wuxian sebagai teman. Mereka minum, mengobrol, berteriak, dan melakukan sedikit perkelahian, sebelum akhirnya Jiang Cheng tidak sanggup lagi dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Kesadarannya kembali saat Wei Wuxian memapahnya, memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan alamat rumah keluarga Jiang pada supirnya. Saat taksi itu mulai berjalan perlahan, Jiang Cheng menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, memandang temannya yang berdiri di tepi jalan sambil menelepon.

"Lan Zhan? Jemput aku di tempat biasa, aku sedikit mabuk..."

Taksi menjauh dan suara manja Wei Wuxian tenggelam dalam suara-suara kesibukan kota di malam hari yang lain—suara-suara yang lebih baik untuk didengar. Lagi pula, Jiang Cheng tidak ingin mendengarnya, acara pamer kemesraan Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji yang biasa. Dia punya kehidupan percintaan sendiri yang butuh dikhawatirkan, tidak perlu memikirkan temannya yang jelas tidak punya masalah di ranah itu. Wei Wuxian pasti akan menghabiskan sisa malam bergumul dengan Lan Wangji yang cemburu di atas ranjang—hal yang _biasa_ terjadi setelah mereka pergi untuk minum.

Pria itu menghela napas, memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan dirinya lebih jauh pada sandaran taksi yang berbau tak enak lebih dalam. Bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, "Setidaknya kali ini dia melakukan langkah terakhir dengan tepat."

Dan Jiang Cheng sudah kembali ke malamnya yang _biasa_.

Menaiki taksi yang memasang harga kelewat mahal, _seperti biasa_. Menghadapi kecemasan kakak perempuannya—yang kembali ke rumah orang tuanya tiap Jiang Cheng melakukan perjodohan—saat membuka pintu, _seperti biasa_. Sakit kepala saat mendengar omelan ibunya yang mengkritik seribu satu kesalahan yang sudah dan mungkin dia lakukan, _seperti biasa_. Dan senyum lembut ayahnya saat berusaha menenangkan sang istri, mengatakan jika masih ada kesempatan lain, _seperti biasa_.

Hari-hari biasa memang yang terbaik untuk Jiang Cheng.

.

...*...

.

**A/N:**

Salam kenal, saya Hime Hoshina.

Saya tahu saya sudah sangat terlambat jika baru masuk ke fandom ini. Tapi saya sangat ingin menulis interaksi Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian dalam sudut pandang Jiang Cheng. Saya tahu, fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan karena kurangnya riset dan perubahan setting waktu dan universe yang drastis dari kisah aslinya. FF ini sangat terinspirasi dari SS jawaban lovebot_al di askreddit yang saya temukan di FB.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
